


A面

by mingliuju



Category: cx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingliuju/pseuds/mingliuju
Summary: W的眼神带着月色像潮水一般席卷了L。





	

二十

W的眼神带着月色像潮水一般席卷了L。  
L有着刹那的呼吸困难，之后又是一阵乏力的漂浮感。那些纠缠隐秘的心事被银色的潮水冲开，一桩桩一件件浮出水面，暴露在冰凉潮湿的空气里。  
L忽然想到他最新的那部电影。  
他们建议他唱主题曲。

苦海 翻起爱恨  
在世间难逃避命运

难逃避命运。  
他终于还是落入W的陷阱。  
不，是他自投罗网。  
是他愿意的。  
有温暖的液体涌上眼眶。  
L心酸得绞起来。  
他想挣脱这银色的潮水，又想在里面沉没。

“醒了？”  
W的声音从他的耳边擦过，像一支羽箭，带着轻微的呼啸和颤动，穿破夜色。  
L有点恍惚地问：“他们人呢？”  
“走了。”W站起来道：“你还想玩么？我可以再陪你玩一会。”  
银色的潮水失去了静谧的夜的依凭，无声的悄然退去。  
“不玩了。”L道。  
他感到液体从眼眶里溢出来。  
眼泪在银色的月光里闪了一下，又落于脚底黑暗的汪洋。  
W被吓了一跳，疾步走到L身边，诧异地问：“你怎么了？”  
L抹了把脸掩饰地道：“我好像发烧了。”  
W摸了摸L的额头，仿佛觉得是有那么一点烫，又似乎没有。他心里没数，拉着L到沙发上坐下，一边嫌弃地道：“发个烧你哭什么！”一边开灯去找体温计。  
暖黄色的灯光亮起来。  
L陷进沙发里。

相亲竟不可接近  
或我应该相信是缘分

他掩住脸，恨不能大哭一场。

W找到电子体温计，回来见L掩脸缩在沙发里，有点慌神，他扳过L的身体，焦躁地问：“怎么？难过得厉害？我们去医院！”  
L摇了摇头。  
他控制了一下情绪，放开手。然而抬头看见W关切的眼神，眼泪又不争气地涌了上来。  
W皱起眉。  
他抚着L的脸，沉声问：“被人欺负了？”  
L笑了一下，哑着声道：“除了你谁欺负我。”  
W见他笑，稍微放了点心。又摸了摸L的额头，佯怒道：“我欺负你？摸着你的良心说，我欺负你？”  
L把手按在W的胸口，道：“摸着你的良心说，你没欺负我？”  
W觉得胸口一烫，他一把攥住L的手。  
他想推开L。L一定感觉到他骤然加速的心跳了。这太狼狈。像是要把一颗心交到别人手里的失措惶恐。可是他又舍不得放。难道L不该知道他的心吗？L应该知道。L必须知道。  
他攥着L的手。  
攥得那么紧。  
指节都感到疼痛。  
L抽着鼻子低声道：“WSC，你想知道一个人喜欢你的时候是什么眼神吗？”  
W错愕地看着L的眼睛。  
W什么也看不见了。  
他握着L的手掩住面孔。  
他问：“这是你的演技？”  
L在发抖，掌心滚烫。他想，L大概真的是发烧了。也或许是他自己发烧了。  
他也在发抖。  
情感像一场疟疾在他身体里肆虐，他说不清是冷还是热。  
他听到L说：“不是。”  
L的声音那么轻。落在他耳朵里却像是响雷。  
外面像是下雨了，也或许没有。  
可一定有什么地方是下雨了。  
雨水浇灌着土壤。  
他能听见抽枝发芽的声音。  
沿着心脏的脉络开出花。  
W贴着L滚烫的掌心低喃：“LGX，我以前说的话要不作数了。我们现在只有两条路：要么你等我不喜欢你了，你再去喜欢别人；要么，你让我追吧。”  
他沿着L掌心的纹路亲吻到L的手腕。  
那里传导着心脏的跳动。  
L的心跳和他的一样快。  
L说：“好。”

他们从沙发上滚到地上。  
L觉得自己磕到了脑袋，整个人都发晕。他抽了口气，说：痛。  
W伸手帮他揉了揉，低头安抚地吻他皱着的眉心，然后沿着鼻梁到他的嘴唇。  
暖黄的灯光散漫的笼着他们，像把他们装在一个玻璃罩子里炙烤。  
W的手还在点火。  
L觉得自己快要烧起来。  
他的手在地毯上摸索，想要抓住些什么。  
然而地毯也是热的。  
到处都是热的，是火的种子。  
L抓住W。  
W身上出了层薄汗，像沙漠里唯一的一点清凉。  
L抱住他，与他接吻，想汲取一点水分。  
W分开L的腿。  
L的腿修长、笔直、有力。  
W无数次在梦里分开这双腿。将它们缠绕在自己的腰上，或者将它们架在肩上。  
他疑心这也是个梦。  
他亲吻着L大腿内侧，L喘息着。  
那从胸腔里煽动出的灼热气息喷在W头顶。  
这是不是一个梦？  
W咬了L一口。  
L吃痛，修长的腿从W手中挣脱要踢他。  
W笑了一声，抓住L的脚踝，将他的双腿拉开夹在自己身侧。  
他把两根手指递到L的唇边。  
L愤愤地张嘴咬住。  
L用了一点力。  
W感到轻微的疼痛。  
那点疼痛沿着指尖蔓延到心脏，像是一个带刺的吻落在心上。  
W握住了L的分身，L忍不住发出一声呻吟。他舔了下W的手指，然后不情不愿地开始跟着W的节奏吞吐。  
W看着L。  
灯光将L从黑暗里雕刻出来，那么鲜活、生动、情色。  
他是我的，W想。他终于是我的。  
W抽出手指，探入L体内。L皱了一下眉，忍耐着异物侵入的不适。  
W低下头亲吻L红得鲜艳的嘴唇。  
“你发烧了。”W喘着气在L耳边低语，“这么热。”  
L有些难堪的撇开脸。  
W咬着他的耳垂，低声笑着，“我帮你量量体温。”  
L张嘴想骂他，发出来的却是呻吟。  
他真的觉得自己热起来。  
从内到外。  
W抽出了手指。  
L有一瞬间的退缩，他往后挪动了一下。  
W按住了他的腰，看着他的眼睛。  
L闭了一下眼，又睁开。  
他看着W进入他。  
他喘息了一声，往后仰了仰头。  
灯光越来越炙热。  
L恍惚间觉得自己被曝露在烈日下，到处都是晒得发焦的土地。他仿佛一尾脱水的鱼。  
W压下来。  
L伸手摸了一下W的脸。  
他从来没有好好看过W的脸。  
娱乐圈俊男美女看得太多，他对人的轮廓五官已经失去了兴趣。  
这是他第一次这么近这么认真的看W。  
W的脸上写着欲望。W的瞳孔里倒映着他的脸上也写着欲望。  
这大概是他们最赤裸，最真实的面孔。  
对彼此的欲望。  
L不知道这欲望是从什么时候开始的。  
他躲避过它，否认过它。  
然而他没法消除它。  
它悄然埋下种子，在W一次次的退让妥协中生根发芽。  
L伸手圈住W的肩膀，抬起身与他接吻。  
你爱我吗？  
你只能爱我。  
因为我爱你。

W仿佛又听见下雨的声音。  
雨水浇打在干涸的土地上，无数蓬勃的生机在心里生长。


End file.
